Search of the Missing Polar Bear
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: Canada looses his bear, and America helps find him! Kid America and Canada, real names occasionally used, AU, Drabble, ect. Contains missing polar bears, month old ketchup chips, hockey, and Flying Mint Bunny. Third genre is Humor. Apologies about OOCness


America groaned and turned towards the door, muttering something along the lines of, "No more cheeseburgers before bed…"

"Alfie..?" someone in the doorway whispered. America opened his eyes and saw a blurry outline of the small, blond haired boy he called his brother.

"Matt? What is it?" America said, reaching for his glasses.

Canada scuffed his feet on the floor and said, "Can you help me?"

America sighed. "Can't you get England to do it?"

"I-I'm sorry…" the other boy looked at his feet. "Big brother's out…"

"Matt," America started. "What have I told you about saying sorry?"

"…I know. 'Not unless it's necessary.'"

Alfred nodded and sat up. "What's up, Matt?"

Canada scuffed his feet again, until his head shot up. "Kumjiri's missing!"

America scratched his head, trying to remember who this person was. Then… _Oh. Yeah. That bear…_

"It's okay, Matt," Alfred stood up and tried to strike a heroic pose while still half asleep. "I'm the hero! I'll help you find it!"

Matt's face lit up. "Really? Thank you, America!"

;:;:;:;

Alfred stood in Matt's room. "So where did you leave him?"

"L-last time I saw him, he was sitting on my bed," Matt replied. "Or… maybe he was on the couch…"

The older boy shrugged. "We'll look in both places." He dropped onto his stomach and crawled towards his brother's bed. "Hey, Canada. Lift up the blanket, will ya?"

Canada followed orders, lifting the heavy quilt up to show the underside of the bed. America crawled under the bed and looked around. "D-do you see him?"

"No…" America said, his voice slightly muffled. "But you have a potato chip down here…"

"Alfred!" Canada pulled his brother out from under the bed. "That's been down there for a month!"

America spit it out. "It tastes like moldy ketchup…"

;:;:;:;

"He's not on the couch, either…" Canada said, he and America staring at the couch. "Dear god… he's not here…"

America looked at his younger brother. He looked like he was going to cry. Instinctively, he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Matt, it's okay. We'll find him."

"B-but what if we don't?" Canada's shoulders heaved. "W-we looked everywhere he c-could b-be, and w-w-we couldn't f-find him!"

Alfred watched as tears spilled out of his brother's eyes. "Matt…"

Matthew stopped his blubbering, for just a second. "W-what?"

"…Let's watch some hockey. Just till Artie gets home. He can help us find Kuma."

"B-but…"

A few minutes later, Alfred had flicked on the T.V. and Matt was absorbed in the hockey game.

;:;:;:;

"America?" England recently walked in the door, seeing a droopy eyed America and a red nosed Canada. He had a bag in his hand. "Canada? What are you two doing awake?"

America looked towards the door. "Hi, Artie," He nudged his brother. "We're watching the football game after this, Matt."

"No, you're not," England took the remote and turned off the television. "You two are going back to bed, after you tell me why you are awake at three in the morning!"

"I-I'm sorry, big brother," Canada stood up. "It's my fault. I woke up Alfred to help me look for Kumajarou."

"His bear," America clarified.

Arthur's eyes darted from Matt to Alfred and back again. Then his face broke out into a smile and he went into his bag. A second later, he pulled out a large white bear and handed it to Matt. The small boy's eyes were wide. "Kumani!" He hugged the bear and looked back at England. "How did you find him?"

"Where was he?" America asked. "We looked around most of the house for him."

"He was… in the garage." England said. Canada didn't quite notice this pause, but America did. "I don't quite know how he got there, but that's where he was."

"And why were you in the garage in the first place?" America crossed his arms and made a stubborn face.

England shook his head. "That is none of your business, Alfred. Now go to bed. Both of you." Canada obliged. America lingered for a moment. "Alfred, it's fine. You can sleep now."

"…Okay. 'Night, Artie."

"Goodnight, Alfred." America went upstairs, stopping for just a second when he heard, "Flying Mint Bunny, don't steal Matthew's bear anymore. You'll cause both Alfred and I more grief…"

;:;:;:;

Alfred wrapped his arms around the stuffed rabbit and turned in his sleep. He heard a faint "Alfie?"

The boy groaned and turned back towards the door. He saw Canada, holding his bear. America put his glasses on, sat up, and said, "What is it, Canada?"

Canada walked towards the bed, put down Kuma, and hugged his brother. He whispered, "Thank you."

America didn't reply. He didn't have to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! First Hetalia fic! *Heroic Music plays in background* Now all I need is Alfred... <em>**

**_ANYways... I don't own Hetalia! And I doubt I ever will... _**

**_Canada is one of my favorite characters (Next to Japan, of course). He needs moar love! _**

**_...If this isn't AU, I don't know WHAT is! _**

**_So... here's how this plot bunny came around. I was sitting here, drinking hot chocolate, reading Gertalia stories, generally minding my own buisness, when I clicked on a Canada-centric story. And it just went from there. _**

**_Pokemon fans..._ I promise I'll have the next chapter of either Cabin One or Lucky Number out next!**

**PASTAAAA~ **

_**-Sapph**_

_**(P.S. First drabble! [Not counting disclaimer] Should I be proud, or scared that I'm writing something so small?)**_


End file.
